ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor McCloud
|resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |current_efeds = VWA |debut = September 16, 2008 |trained by = Rob Stokes, RWA Staff }} Duncan Connor McIntyre (born January 25, 1988) is an American professional wrestler from Philadelphia Pennsylvania currently under contract for Volatile Wrestling Alliance under the stage name Connor McCloud. Career Rampage Wrestling Alternative McIntyre made his professional wrestling debut when he joined the start up promotion, Rampage Wrestling Alternative under the name Connor McCloud. There he learned and trained under the tutelage of "The Rampage" Rob Stokes. The young federation didn't last very long, and was soon closed. McCloud left the federation with a perfect record. Volatile Wrestling Alliance Soon after the demise of RWA, Connor jumped ship to the sister promotion VWA. He made his debut in October 2008 in a match against Noir and Morpheus Ghost. He also competed in his first Royal Rumble. Shortly after, he took some time off to further his training. Connor looked at the roster and saw nothing but a bunch of people egotistical and cocky, with no real reason to be. He continued training, further expanding his ability and decided that he would not be egotistical, but honest. Upon his arrival he dubbed himself the Ego Death, vowing to make those who are cocky, see how worthless they really are. Connor made his return on the January 23rd, 2009 edition of Chaos with a victory over Ryan Faze & Diamond Silverbomb. On the following Chaos, Connor defeated Nicholas James. This would not be the last time these two faced, and the two started a small rivalry. They faced again during the pre-show dark match at Chaotic Confirmation in a battle royal. Neither man won however, and they both lost to Nate Static in the end. The following week at Pandora's Box, Connor McCloud led team Chaos to victory over team Rapture. Before the match he had dubbed himself Chaos' next big player and even called himself Captain Chaos. The moniker didn't stick, as the following week he was drafted from Chaos to Rapture. Once on Rapture, he teamed up with newcomer Jonathan Chaos to take on the team of Nicholas James and Odin Knyght. After the victory Connor McCloud and Jonathan Chaos got into a heated argument about who carried who. Before things could get physical, Christian Helton debuted and spiked Jonathan Chaos with a vicious reverse STO. It looked as if McCloud and Helton were going to fight, but instead the two shook hands and revealed their alliance. The Paragons of Wrestling The next week, the duo began calling themselves The Paragons of Wrestling. Making their intentions known that they want to, in their words, "fix this company" before it started to fall like so many others. The biggest problem they said, was the declining tag-team division, and the Misfits of Society constant politicking and dishonorable tactics. They dubbed themselves the anti-Misfits and also made it clear that they weren't asking to be handed a tag-title shot, they wanted to earn their shot every step of the way by cutting the dead weight from the roster. On that night the two defeated Jonathan Chaos and Blood Reign following "The Mark Out". The next Rapture, the POW picked up another win this time against Syn Skyler and, wait for it...Nick James. McCloud pinned Skyler after a shining wizard. Post-match saw a McCloud/James argument, but before it could escalate further, Niq Kross returned to the VWA and speared James right out of the company. Kross stood alongside the Paragons of Wrestling and it was revealed after that Niq Kross had officially joined the group. It was also announced that Connor would be one of the participants in the 10 Man Elimination Match at Method of Sacrifice, contending for the vacant X-treme Championship. At MoS, Connor McCloud made good on both of his words, he didn't use weapons and he outlasted nine other men to leave as the new VWA X-treme Champion. He last eliminated Blood Reign, who had just run face first into a corner with a barbed wire board. McCloud pinned him following a Shooting Star Salvation. On the Rapture following Method of Sacrifice, Connor and the rest of the Paragons of Wrestling promised that they would change the face of VWA forever, and that they did. First, McCloud would literally trash the VWA X-treme Championship and in its place, unveil the new VWA Pure Wrestling Championship. Minutes later, McCloud and Helton where once again victorious in tag-team action, this time against the debuting O'Malley Brothers. In the process, they earned themselves a World Tag-Team title opportunity. Surprisingly, McCloud opted to give his spot to Niq Kross in order to ensure that all of the Paragons get an equal chance at glory, and making sure that there was no single "breakout" star, instead they'd all break out together. The following week, McCloud defeated Blood Reign in the first ever VWA Pure Rules Match. Two weeks after McCloud gave his tag-title shot to Niq Kross, the PoW faced the MoS for the championship. McCloud's decision turned out to be the right one, because the Paragons of Wrestling defeated the Misfits of Society for the VWA Tag-Team Championship. Later on in the night, Connor McCloud defeated VWA main-stay Kaji Fireson. During the match, the other members of the Paragons of Wrestling took over announcing duties alongside Kaji Fireson's tag-team partner Jason Rolento. In the end, things got physical between Rolento and the PoW, but not before Connor McCloud made Kaji Fireson tap out to his new submission move, the Cathartic Clutch. ''At VWA Chaos Theory, all three Paragons took part in a six man elimination tag match, facing each of their respective opponents at Memento Mori. The Paragons were successful, with McCloud last eliminating the man he's defending his Pure Championship at Memento Mori, Odin Knyght. At Memento Mori, Connor was victorious, as was the rest of the Paragons, each one retaining their title. The following Chaos, Jude Lawson dispatched the Paragons to end his son Shane's career in a 3 on 1 handicap match. The Paragons were victories, but much to Jude's chagrin, helped Shane Lawson back to his feet and ended the night with a handshake and a show of respect. A few weeks later, at the fan-created show Creating Chaos, the VWA fanbase voted for Connor McCloud to defend his VWA Pure Championship against Blood Reign in a No Disqualification Match. The match was nothing more than a one sided fight, and Blood Reign decimated McCloud, leaving him passing out to the Demon's Clutch. As if that wasn't bad enough, Helton and Kross lost their VWA Tag-Team Championships to Hector Venegas and Jason Taylor. Creating Chaos marked the downfall of the stable, with Kross and Helton at each other's throats for the weeks leading up to Purgatory. At Purgatory, all three got their rematch. During the tag title match, Christian helton cracked his tag-team partner's skull with a steel chair, and costing them a chance at the tag titles. McCloud confronted him backstage, and the man that he called his best friend spit in his face and stormed off, ending the P.O.W. Paradigm of Purity Right after the demise of the Paragons of Wrestling, Connor McCloud met Blood Reign in a rematch, this time under Pure Wrestling Rules. In a back and forth match in which Connor received a devastating eye injury, McCloud regained the Pure title after making Blood Reign submit to the Cathartic Clutch. After the bell hand sounded, Blood Reign took revenge with a sick Singapore Cane shot right to the injured eye of the new Pure Champion. Doctor's diagnosed Connor McCloud with a detached retina. Following the PPV, a draft was held and Connor McCloud was once again drafted back to Chaos. Connor eventually healed from his attack, but his feued with Blood Reign continued until finally the two squared off one final time in the first ever Pure Violence Rules Match. In one violent and bloody affair that was one for the ages, McCloud once again defeated Blood Reign and retained his Pure Championship once again. After the match Blood Reign tried to get the last laugh by chokeslamming Connor onto a floor covered in glass shards, but he was saved by the debuting Christian Matthews, with the two starting an apparent alliance. The following week, McCloud pinned the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship in the form of Kryst, but fell the following Rapture to Jamie Lockheart after interference from Syn Skyler. It was announced that his next opponent would be his former best friend, Christian Helton, who had by now started to go by the name: "Hollywood" Helton. The two teamed together at Chaotic Confirmation, and were victiorious, but not without its struggles. At the grandest stage of them all, VWA's Pandora's Box, Connor McCloud successfully defended his VWA Pure Championship against his former best friend and Paragon. Connor pinned the Human Highlight following an Ego Death from the top rope. A New Era After Pandora's Box, Connor McCloud made his intentions perfectly clear; He wanted to break the "Era of Terror" (the longest championship reign in the company, which belonged to former VWA X-treme Champion Elijah James), and he wanted to do what the original Paragons failed to do and that was save the VWA Tag-Team Championship from the hands of Jason Taylor and Dexter Cain. Taylor and Cain defeated the Paragons of Wrestling on the April 2nd edition of Rapture and thus received a shot at the champions Erick Kennylz and Shane Lawson. The next week, looking to rebound, the Pure Champion issued an open challenge to anyone on the roster and he was answered by Takuya Tozawa. The following week, Connor himself was challenged to a match by Aaron Rupp. Being the fighting champion that he is, he agreed to both matches and thus his match with Tozawa was then turned into a triple threat match. Connor once again retained his title, officially breaking the Era of Terror and it was announced later that he and Matthews would receive another shot at the tag-titles now held by Taylor and Cain. At Method of Sacrifice the Paragons were once again defeated by Taylor and Cain and all hope appeared to be lost. However, the Paragons wouldn't back down and both he and Christian Matthews both picked up big singles victories against the tag-team champions proving that they can indeed defeat them and forcing a third encounter. During this campaign for the VWA Tag-Titles, Hollywood Helton started his own campaign as well, this one against the VWA Pure Champion. For weeks Hollywood attacked the Paragon, choking him out with his new submission, the Hollywood and Vine while his manager JP Montgomery filmed it. Hollywood appeared to have the Champion's number as he choked him out with both his new move and the tie of his manager, but Connor would get revenge as he locked the Cathartic Clutch on JP Montgomery while Hollywood looked on. The back and forth with submissions would continue and at Chaos Theory unveiled the trailer for his latest production entitled "Hollywood Helton: VWA Pure Champion." It was also announced by Hollywood that their match would be a submissions match. In his first of two matches at VWA Memento Mori, Connor McCloud and Christian Matthews were finally victorious against Jason Taylor and Dexter Cain, finally becoming the VWA Tag-Team Champions in a match of the year candidate. A few minutes later, Connor McCloud went one on one with Hollywood Helton one final time. After a brutal match filled with painful and agonizing submissions, Connor Mccloud was victorious, retaining his VWA Pure Championship, ending the night as a double champion. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves''' **''Ego Death'' (Modified Fisherman Driver) **''Cathartic Clutch '' (Bridging cobra clutch) **''Shooting Star Salvation'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) 2008 - 2009 *'Signature Moves' **''Ego Trip'' (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker ) **''Parapraxis'' (Twisting Lifting Inverted DDT) **''Plight of Icarus'' (Flying Forearm Smash) **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus Elbow Smash) **''Omerta'' (Death Valley Driver) :*Multiple suplex variations :**Full nelson suplex :**German suplex :**Northern Lights suplex :**Tiger suplex :**Exploder suplex :**Head and arm suplex :**Belly to belly suplex :**Double underhook suplex :*Hurricanrana :*Leg lariat :*Springboard back elbow :*Standing or a running dropkick :*Suicide dive :*Superkick :*Tornado DDT *'With Christian Matthews' **'The Omega Point' (Springboard flying forearm (McCloud)/Springboard diving chopblock (Matthews) combination) **'Ritual Cleansing' (Connor and Christian both connect with an individual superkick followed by one double superkick.) **''Purification Process'' (Baseball slide to face by McCloud/Dropkick to knees by Matthews to an opponent in a tree of woe) **''Para-Plex'' (Double fisherman suplex) **''Light to the Flies'' (Northern Lights Suplex by Matthews onto McCloud's knee) *'Nicknames' **'"The Ego Death"' **'"The Paradigm of Purity"' **"The Fox" *'Theme music' **'Lay My Burden Down – Seemless' **'Awaken - The Empire Shall Fall (As a part of the Second Coming of the Paragons of Wrestling)' **New Breed (Revolutionary Mix) – Fear Factory (As a part of the Paragons of Wrestling) Championships and accomplishments *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance' **VWA X-treme Champion (1 Time) (Last) **VWA Pure Champion (2 Time) (First) (Current) **VWA Tag-Team Champions (1 Time) (Current) *'All Time Career Record' **36 Wins / 10 Losses *'Current VWA Record' **33 Wins / 10 Losses Federations Worked For *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance - Current' *Rampage Wrestling Alternative Category:Wrestlers